


a little bit dangerous, but baby that's how i want it

by lipsstainedbloodred



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: 5 + 1, Anal Sex, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Road Head, cumming in pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsstainedbloodred/pseuds/lipsstainedbloodred
Summary: 5 times Andrew and Neil almost got caught having sex in public, and the 1 time that they did.





	a little bit dangerous, but baby that's how i want it

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for @find-yourself-in-passion: Five times andreil shared some sexy times in public and the one time they were almost caught 
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr @cigarettesmokeandexyracqets

**1\. In the bathroom at Eden’s**

Bathrooms are not usually a sexy place, and the bathroom at Eden’s Twilight was no exception. Paper towels and toilet paper littered the grimy tiled floors, some soaked through with unidentifiable liquids. The paint on the walls was peeling and covered in graffiti, phone numbers, and smears of stains Neil didn’t care to find out about. When Andrew had gotten Neil all hot and bothered on the dance floor this wasn’t where he thought they’d end up. Usually, Andrew just wrangled up the rest of his lot and drove them back to the house where he could take Neil apart in peace. Tonight, however, Andrew had taken ahold of Neil’s wrist and dragged him to the back of the club and pushed him into a bathroom stall.

The stall was small, even for the two of them, but once inside Andrew crowded Neil up against the stall door, his hands in Neil’s hair and lips on Neil’s neck and Neil honestly couldn’t find it in him to complain. “Shh, you’re going to get us caught.” Andrew mumbled into the side of Neil’s neck, biting down on the side of Neil’s neck and sucking a mark into the pale skin.

“Fuck,” Neil groaned. “Fuck! Then next time take me home.”

“I don’t take whores home.”

Neil’s cock twitched. Andrew growled into his neck and rolled their hips together.

“Wrap your legs around my waist,” Andrew said, tapping Neil’s thigh with his right hand.

“Okay,” Neil said, bringing one leg up and the hopping to latch the other around Andrew’s waist. Andrew held his weight, pressing him into the stall door. The bathroom door opened and Neil went still, almost holding his breath. Andrew tugged the collar of Neil’s shirt down enough to bite a mark onto his collar bone. Neil’s breathing was raspy in Andrew’s ear, he stifled a whine by biting down on his hand. The other man left without washing his hands and Neil breathed a sigh of relief.

Andrew tugged at the bottom of Neil’s shirt and helped Neil pull it off when he nodded his consent. Andrew then balled up the corner of it and shoved it into Neil’s mouth. “Take it out if you need to.” Andrew said and waited for Neil to nod. When he did, Andrew’s fingers drifted down to his jeans and Neil shook against the metal stall door, his body vibrating with need and tension.

Andrew jerked Neil off and licked the cum from his stomach afterward, letting Neil remove the makeshift gag and kissing him to make him taste it. If the others noticed the hickeys littering Neil’s neck, the spit soaked bottom portion of his shirt, or the dark stain on the front of Andrew’s jeans none of them commented on it.

**2\. In the kitchen of their dorm**

Andrew leaned against the counter top, one hand clenched the solid edge of the counter, his other was tangled in Neil’s hair. He watched Neil with intense eyes, his pupils blown so wide Neil couldn’t make out the ring of hazel around them. All in all, Neil felt pretty smug.

Neil could take three quarters of Andrew’s dick on a good day, using his hand to cover the rest, but today he had both hands wrapped around Andrew’s dick, stacked one on the other, and his mouth sucked the tip. Andrew’s hand in Neil’s hair tightened and Neil moaned softly, tightening his grip just the slightest bit. Andrew growled, “Neil just fucking suck me off.”

“You never let me play,” Neil said, kissing the head gently and licking off a bead of precum. “Let me have my fun.”

“Neil, I swear to god I will kill you.”

“Then who would blow you?” Neil raised an eyebrow.

“You’re a brat,” Andrew snarled.

“You’re impatient,” Neil replied, but removed one hand so he could swallow down half of Andrew’s dick in one fluid movement.

Andrew grunted and flexed his hand on the counter top. Neil sucked him off hard and fast after that, relaxing his throat and encouraging Andrew to take the lead. Andrew moved his hand from the counter top to Neil’s head and fucked into his mouth, watching Neil’s face the entire time in case he couldn’t take it. Neil used his free hand to rub himself through the fabric of his sweatpants but Andrew growled out a “no”. Neil whined but stopped touching himself, his eyes watering slightly as Andrew fucked into his mouth a little faster. Neil could feel Andrew’s dick swell a little on his tongue and Andrew pulled back, just enough that only the tip was in Neil’s mouth, and Andrew started to come. Then Andrew pulled Neil off of him and he streaked cum across Neil’s cheeks and lips.

The pretty, high pitched noise Neil made caused a shudder to run down Andrew’s spine.

**3\. In the Maserati**

Road head was definitely one of Neil’s dumber ideas, but how could Andrew say no? Every small suck had Andrew pressing harder on the gas pedal, every slurp had him tightening his grip on the steering wheel, until finally Andrew pulled over on the side of the road and buried his fingers in Neil’s hair.

“Fuck, Neil,” Andrew grunted, his hips bucking. Andrew could feel Neil’s short laugh and it made him shudder. “Fuck, just get in the back seat.”

Neil whined a little and pulled off of Andrew’s cock, “Fuck, yeah, okay.”

Neil scrambled into the back and Andrew grabbed a packet of lube and a condom out of the center console before following him. Neil already had his pants off and his legs spread, cock hard and flush against his stomach. Andrew ran his fingers over Neil’s thighs slowly, dragging his nails across the tender skin and making Neil hiss.

“Come on, Andrew,” Neil groaned, “We have to hurry.”

“You started this,” Andrew said, but he ripped the lube packet open and spread it on his fingers.

A few things were learned that day. Neil made the prettiest noises when he was begging Andrew to hurry, Andrew could make Neil come in less than two minutes if he put in the effort, and cum stains were a bitch to get out of the upholstery.

**4\. In an alley**

After winning an out of town game against Breckinridge, the Foxes decided to celebrate by going to a bar near their hotel. The team managed to get spectacularly drunk, with the exceptions of Renee, Andrew, and Neil. Renee didn’t drink at all, and Neil didn’t want to be drunk in an unfamiliar town. Andrew had two shots of whiskey but then sipped on a beer for the rest of the night, and Neil knew he could handle more alcohol than that and stay in control of himself, but Andrew just didn’t seem to be in the drinking mood that night.

A little after midnight Renee had left Neil and Andrew by themselves so she could dance with Allison out on the dance floor. Dan had Matt up against a wall and they were quickly heading from PG to Pg-13 with their touches. Neil hoped they stopped before things got any more heated. Nicky was dancing with a couple of cheerleaders and occasionally Kevin. Kevin looked like he might never be sober again and was hanging half way onto a railing to keep himself upright. Aaron was dancing with Katelyn and the smile on his face was kinder than Neil thought Aaron had the capability to be. Allison and Renee were dancing too, but they were mostly kissing and just swaying to the beat than actually dancing.

“Let’s go outside,” Andrew said, close to Neil’s ear so he could hear past the loud noise and heavy bass of the club. Neil tore his eyes away from his family and slipped off his stool, following Andrew to the exit. Andrew grabbed Neil’s wrist and dragged him into the alley behind the club, crowding him up against the brick wall so they could kiss.

Andrew pinned Neil’s wrists to the wall over his head and kissed him until their lips were red and slick with each other’s spit. “Yes or no?” Andrew asked, his free hand dropping to the button on Neil’s jeans.

“Someone might see us,” Neil said, his eyes wide.

Andrew looked up at him, “Is that a no?”

Neil squirmed for a second and then breathed out heavily, “It’s a yes.”

Andrew studied Neil’s face for a second, looking for any sign of hesitation, before he nodded and unbuttoned Neil’s jeans. Andrew slid the zipper down, and then let go of Neil’s wrists to pull his jeans and boxers down past his thighs. Andrew dropped down to his knees and Neil whimpered.

Andrew smirked up at him, “Still yes?”

“Yes,” Neil said, “fuck yes.”

“Better be quiet,” Andrew said, “We don’t want anyone to find us.”

Neil opened his mouth to reply but Andrew took that moment to swallow Neil’s cock all the way down his throat and all that came out of Neil’s mouth was a strangled cry. Andrew pinched Neil’s hip meanly in warning and Neil clapped a hand over his mouth, his other hand gripping uselessly at the brick behind him. Andrew started with a brutal rhythm and didn’t let up until Neil was coming down his throat in thick spurts, and even then he sucked at the head until Neil cried for him to stop.

Andrew pulled off and kissed Neil’s hip bone sweetly. Neil blinked away the tears in his eyes and his knees quaked under his weight. When Andrew let go of Neil’s hips he sank to the ground in front of Andrew. Neil kissed him, tasted himself on Andrew’s tongue and shook when Andrew traced his fingers over Neil’s sides.

“Can I get you off?” Neil asked, ducking his head to kiss at Andrew’s neck.

Andrew fisted a hand in Neil’s hair, “Yes.”

Neil slipped unbuttoned and unzipped Andrew’s jeans before sliding his hand into Andrew’s boxers and jerking him off without pulling his boxers out of the way. Andrew hissed and dug his fingers into Neil’s bicep, but he didn’t make him stop. Neil bit three hickeys into the side of Andrew’s throat before Andrew came in his hand. Neil wrestled his hand free and licked the cum off of his hand, wiping the rest of it on his jeans.

They kissed for a minute longer before making themselves decent again and reentering the club. Nicky waved at them from their table as the two made their way back over. Neil slid back into his stool and Andrew stood in front of him, between Neil’s spread legs.

“Why’s there mud on your pants?” Nicky asked them, looking at both Andrew and Neil’s jeans.

“The idiot tripped and dragged me with him,” Andrew said, and Neil bit back a grin.

**5\. In the bathroom of an airplane**

Neil was no stranger to doing stupid and reckless things, but being fucked by Andrew in the bathroom of an airplane on their way to a USC game might be at the top of his stupidity list. Andrew had Neil’s hips in his hands and his cock in his ass and Neil couldn’t stop making noises.

“You’ve gotta shut up,” Andrew growled, pulling out so he could drive another thrust in.

Neil sobbed into the crook of his arm. How could he shut up with Andrew inside of him, making him feel like a million of his nerve endings had caught fire? Neil hiccupped and said, “C-can’t be quiet. Feels s-so good. Help me? A-andrew? Help me, I can’t stop, I-I can’t-“

Andrew brought a hand up and shoved three fingers into Neil’s mouth. “Suck on those,” Andrew said, and his hips stuttered when Neil complied.

Neil came embarrassingly fast, but made a noise of protest when Andrew started to pull out. Neil bucked his hips down into Andrew’s and his point was clear. He wanted Andrew to fuck him til he came. Andrew buried his face in Neil’s shoulder and bit down hard to stifle himself. Neil kept sucking on his fingers until well after Andrew had come.

“You have a fetish,” Andrew hissed, pulling his fingers out of Neil’s mouth.

“So do you,” Neil teased.

Andrew kissed him to shut him up.

**+1. In the locker room**

It wasn’t the first time they’d had sex in the locker room after practice. It was pretty easy when most of the team left long before Neil got into the showers. So Andrew made it a habit to keep lube and condoms in his locker for when they got in the mood to fool around.

Andrew had Neil pressed up against the wall of the shower, one of Neil’s legs hiked up and supported by Andrew’s arm so Andrew had easy access to Neil’s ass. Andrew had two fingers inside of Neil, lazily pressing against his prostate every few thrusts to drag a cry out of Neil. Everyone had left half an hour ago, Neil wasn’t worried about being caught.

“Come on Andrew,” Neil begged, he couldn’t move his hips because he didn’t want to slip and fall, but he dug his fingers into Andrew’s shoulders so the man could feel how desperate he was. “Just fuck me, come on.”

“Hush,” Andrew said. He was biting a violet collar of hickeys around Neil’s throat and he pulled back just enough to admire them. “I’m going to make you come, just like this.” Andrew prodded at Neil’s prostate again, and Neil cried out, clenching around him.

“Andrew,” Neil whined.

Andrew ignored him, going back to his work on Neil’s neck. Not long after he pulled his fingers out and reached for the bottle of lube he’d placed in the shower caddy. Neil sobbed a little, rocking his hips minutely. Andrew shushed him with a kiss. Andrew handed Neil the bottle. “Put some more lube on my fingers, pretty thing.” Andrew said.

Neil shivered and did as he was told, covering Andrew’s fingers with another layer of lube and letting the bottle drop to the ground. “Andrew, come on.” Neil said. Andrew traced three fingers around Neil’s hole, not touching the skin. Neil dropped his head forward, pressing his forehead against Andrew’s, “I want you to, I want you to make me cum.”

Andrew captured Neil’s mouth in a kiss as he pressed three fingers inside. Then Andrew heard the door to the locker room open and Kevin’s voice from just outside the bathroom. Andrew jerked his head back and Neil covered his mouth with his hand.

“Are you two still in there?” Kevin called, “We made lunch plans, remember? Hurry the fuck up.”

“We’ll be out in ten minutes.” Andrew called back.

“What the hell, Andrew?” Kevin sounded cross. Neil would have rolled his eyes if he didn’t feel like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. Andrew’s fingers twitched inside of him and Neil looked down and them back up at Andrew. Andrew smirked and thrust his fingers into Neil, pressing right into his prostate and rubbing. Neil cursed from behind his fingers.

“If you’re not out in ten minutes I’m going to drag you out myself.” Kevin said.

“You’re not going to want to do that Kevin.” Andrew replied.

“Are you two fucking in there?” Kevin’s voice went up a little in pitch.

Andrew pulled his fingers out and thrust in again. Neil moaned and his hand wasn’t enough to stifle the noise and it echoed through the bathroom. “Take a guess.” Andrew said dryly.

“Fuck!” Kevin shouted, “You two are the worst. The absolute worst. I’m leaving without you.”

“Please do.” Andrew replied.

The door to the locker room slammed shut a second later and Andrew huffed a laugh against Neil’s shoulder. “He’s going to fucking kill us.” Neil giggled, and then moaned a second later when Andrew began fingering him with vigor again.

“He can try.” Andrew said, and bit down on Neil’s neck.


End file.
